


talk flowers to me

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pre-Relationship, kihyun's mean too, minhyuk has a crush and joo is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Minhyuk learns the language of flowers to impress the cute florist down the street.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Flowershop AU_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

The wind chime above the door whistled when Minhyuk pushed open the glass door of the flower shop and stepped inside the chilled shop. It was a cool summer afternoon and the shock of frigidity was much welcomed, but Minhyuk couldn’t let himself relish in the feeling for very long. He’d entered the flower shop with a purpose.

The college student had been visiting the flower shop for weeks, finding every excuse to purchase some flowers from the cute florist, who flashed dazzling dimples at him. Minhyuk’s heart raced every time he looked at the young man, and  _ surely _ , he could get a date if he tried hard enough.

Hoseok, his best friend, always told him that he was good-looking enough to get anyone he wanted. Hopefully, the florist thought the same way. (If he didn’t, they’d have a little bit of a problem.)

And, Minhyuk had even been camping out in the library after classes, borrowing assorted books on botany and the meanings of flowers. Just to impress the florist, because surely, intelligence was the sexiest thing he could offer as a broke, lost college student who had no idea what he was doing with his major once he graduated.

“I think this is a terrible idea,” Kihyun remarked, when Minhyuk brought up the idea of trying to woo the florist with his overwhelmingly brilliant knowledge of flowers. “I am  _ absolutely positive _ that it’s a bad idea.”

Minhyuk had waved him off with a laugh and a shrug,  _ insisting _ that it really couldn’t be that bad.

Unfortunately, it seemed that whenever Minhyuk caught sight of the dimpled florist, his heart stopped and his mind malfunctioned. Jooheon had one hell of an effect on him.

“Hello, welcome! How may I help you, today?” Jooheon greeted, not looking up from where he was trimming a bunch of ribbons for what looked like a bouquet of white roses. He smiled when he glanced over to where Minhyuk stood in the doorway, “Oh! Minhyuk, hi!”

The college student’s mouth immediately felt dry, and all the words he’d worked out in his head escaped him. He stood in the doorway, expression blank and Jooheon looked at him, worriedly.

“Minhyuk? Are you okay?”

And without saying a single word, Minhyuk turned on his heel and exited the flower shop.

Jooheon stared after him in confusion.

 

 

 

“I don’t understand,” Kihyun started, plucking a fry from Minhyuk’s plate and popping it into his mouth. Lunch dates with both Kihyun and Hoseok were always stressful. “You’re never nervous around anyone, but this guy makes you speechless?”

Hoseok swatted at his boyfriend, “You know how it feels when you fall in love,” he scolded. Kihyun rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his palm, arching an eyebrow at Minhyuk.

“So, you just walked out on him, when he called you by your name?”

_ “Babe,”  _ Hoseok called, warningly. Kihyun pouted at him.

Minhyuk spluttered, trying to find his composure.

“I just,” he started, “I didn’t realize he knew my name?”

Hoseok paused, blinking at him slowly. Kihyun scrutinized him with judgemental eyes, and Hoseok seemed to notice it, because he gently nudged his boyfriend, and the expression dropped off of Kihyun’s face. It was amazing, to Minhyuk, how quickly Kihyun’s expression changed when it came to Hoseok.

“You literally go to the flower shop every single week with random excuses to buy flowers,” Hoseok remarked, “You don’t think he knows the name of someone who he sees that often?”

“But,” Minhyuk argued, “I never told him my name!”

Kihyun pressed his fingers into his temples before pulling another fry from Minhyuk’s plate, “And do you pay in cash every time you’re there? Or does he have the chance to, you know, look at your name on your credit card?”

A look of realization dawned on Minhyuk’s face and Kihyun leaned back in his seat, rolling his eyes. Hoseok kicked his chair.

 

 

 

The next time Minhyuk tries to make his move on Jooheon, it hardly goes any better. The florist greeted him with bright eyes and a cheerful smile. He didn’t ask about the last time they’d seen one another (when Minhyuk walked out on him without a word), and the college student couldn’t have been anymore grateful for the lack of mention.

It’s Hoseok’s suggestion to buy flowers from Jooheon and then gift them to him, implying the meaning of the flowers when he handed them to him. So, he buys two roses and presents them back to the young florist, as soon as Jooheon handed him his change with a small smile.

Jooheon looked at him in curiosity and tilted his head, “What’s this?”

And the butterflies were suddenly exploding in his stomach all over again. He swallowed.

“It’s for you,” Minhyuk said. “They describe my feelings.”

“I don’t understand...”

“But, you sell flowers?” Minhyuk spluttered. Jooheon tilted his head and blinked at him in confusion.

“Yes, I do,” Jooheon confirmed, frowning a little bit. “But...”

And then Minhyuk’s panicking again. He made a quiet wheezing sound, before clearing his throat, “Never mind,” he quickly said, “It’s just a gift for you. Uh,  _ thanks for always doing such a great job! _ ”

Again, he disappears out the door.

This time, his best friend and said best friend’s (annoying) boyfriend were waiting for him, just a little walk away. They immediately looked to him, hoping for good news.

“How did it go?” Hoseok prompted, when Minhyuk exited the flower shop, five dollars poorer and a thousand times more confused. He made strange shapes with his hands, trying to express incoherent thoughts.

“He’s a  _ florist _ ,” Minhyuk exclaimed, “And he doesn’t understand? I—— what have I been studying?”

“Definitely not for your exams in two weeks?” Kihyun supplied. Minhyuk smacked his arm and Kihyun quickly scurried to Hoseok’s other side.

Strangely, Hoseok sounded a little more dejected than he did (he has to give his best friend credit for trying to help him out with his silly crush). “So, the flowers didn’t work?”

“No,” Minhyuk answered, “I don’t think so?”

_ “Wow, babe,” _ Kihyun grinned, “I’m really glad I didn’t try to woo you with flowers.”

Hoseok gently elbowed his boyfriend and Kihyun immediately pouted.

“It’s okay,” Hoseok told him, rubbing his back gently. “He’ll come around, some day. You’ll get your happy ending.”

(And it’s really a surprise that he doesn’t notice Jooheon laughing behind his hand with mischievous eyes glimmering under bright lights; because really, how obvious could his crush get?)


End file.
